


A Little Help Goes a Long Way

by Drarrystic



Series: Field trip [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Takes place after Homecoming, but before infinity war, field trip fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarrystic/pseuds/Drarrystic
Summary: Peter Parker n’a jamais été du genre à se battre pour lui-même quand il n’est pas Spider-Man. Tony va l’aider.





	A Little Help Goes a Long Way

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little Help Goes a Long Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396168) by [starsnspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnspace/pseuds/starsnspace). 



> Cette fiction n’est pas de moi, c’est une traduction de starsnspace. J’espère qu’elle vous plaira, bonne lecture !

Tony Stark n’hésitait pas à utiliser son nom, son argent, ou son influence pour avoir ce qu’il voulait. Et, pour être honnête, il ne voulait pas grand-chose. En fait, il pouvait compter sur les doigts d’une main ce qu’il voulait. Un : rendre Pepper heureuse. Deux : protéger Rhodey. Trois : faire attention à Happy. Quatre : protéger la Terre. Et plus récemment, cinq : ne pas laisser Peter souffrir de quoi que ce soit.  

Simple. Facile. Et en ce moment, il n’y avait qu’une chose dans sa liste de souhait qui avait besoin d’être réalisé. Peter était venu une fois dans son labo un peu moins joyeux que d'habitude, et Tony, étant un mentor plutôt protecteur, commença immédiatement à creuser.

“Pete, tu as peine dis un mot de la journée et tu n’es si silencieux que lorsque tu as été gravement blessé - ce que tu n’es pas sinon FRIDAY ou KAREN m’auraient averties - ou quelque chose ne va pas. Crache le morceau,” s’exprima Tony, sortant de ses pensées l’adolescent.

“Je - ce n’est rien, M. Stark,” répondit Peter, bégayant de surprise à la rapide déduction de Tony.

Tony tourna sur sa chaise, la faisant rouler de façon à être en face de Peter à sa table, plissant les yeux. “Oui, bien sûr, je te crois totalement. Est-ce que c’est May ? Ted ? Un test en chimie qui te rend nerveux ? Ce qui, en passant, ne devrait pas parce d’après Bruce et moi tu as le meilleur -”

“Non !” s’exclama Peter, les yeux écarquillés et presque désespéré dans sa tentative d’empêcher Tony de s’inquiéter. “Non, M. Stark, May va bien, Ned est super, et à vrai dire j’ai eu les résultats de mon contrôle hier, j’ai eu vingt !”

“Alors c’est quoi le problème ? Ecoute, je sais que je ne suis pas doué pour le truc des émotions et de l’expression mais j’essaye de faire de mon mieux et d’être une meilleure personne et un bon mentor pour toi. Mais tu dois m’aider un peu, gamin, s’il te plait ?”

Peter soupira et baissa le regard sur son projet. Il joua avec le stylo entre ses doigts, le tordant tellement que Tony fut surpris qu’il ne se casse pas en deux à cause de la super force de l’adolescent. Tony le regarda, attendant, priant presque qu’il n’ait pas à sortir l’artillerie lourde des émotions, quand finalement Peter se décida.

“Donc, normalement ça ne m'atteint pas. Et j'y suis habitué donc je ne sais pas pourquoi aujourd'hui a été aussi dur. C'est un mensonge, je sais pourquoi. Dans une semaine ce sera l'anniversaire de la mort de Ben et c'est difficile et May fait des heures supplémentaires parce que ça l'aide à ne pas y penser et je ne veux pas l'embêter avec mes problèmes. Enfin, bref, aujourd'hui Flash était agacé que je sois le seul à avoir eu un vingt en chimie, donc il m'a volé la tablette que tu m'as offerte et l’a fait tomber dans la piscine et elle avait toutes mes notes sur Spider-Man et mes travaux de labos dessus et après il a commencé à dire que j'avais dû supplier à genou pour pouvoir poser un pied dans la tour et que je suis bon qu'à un truc et un seul et c'est être utilisé par des gars riches et,-” Peter se stoppa soudainement, et leva la tête vers Tony, les yeux pleins de larmes, “Je sais que ce n'est pas comme ça, et je sais que Flash est juste jaloux mais parfois ça fait quand-même mal d'être vu comme ça.”

Tony était devenu de plus en plus tendu au fur et à mesure que Peter parlait. Quand il dit “à genou” sa vision devint rouge, et dès que Peter serait parti aujourd'hui, Tony allait fouiller dans ses petits secrets. Mais avant, il devait gérer l'adolescent blessé en face de lui.

“Écoute, Peter, ce que dit ce Flash n’est évidemment pas vrai. Et tous ceux qui y croit, et bien, sont juste des moutons qui ne peuvent pas réfléchir par eux-mêmes. Tu vaux cent fois l'homme que Flash ne sera jamais, et il y a plus d'intelligence dans ton petit doigt que dans tout son corps. Et je sais que ça fait mal, évidemment, c'est cruel et méchant et douloureux, et tu as le droit d'éprouver cette douleur. Mais ne laisse pas ce que ce gamin dit sur toi influencer ta vie. Tu es bien plus que ça, Pete, et tu as des gens qui te soutiennent.”

Peter regarda Tony avec un petit sourire sur son visage, et Tony sentit son cœur s'alléger un peu.

“Merci, M. Stark, ça représente beaucoup pour moi. J'aimerais juste qu'il y ait un moyen de montrer ça à Flash, pour qu'il me laisse un peu tranquille.” Peter semblait mélancolique, et en un instant Tony sût comment aider Peter, pour de bon.

\---------------------

“OK, tout le monde, M. Harrington a une annonce à faire avant que l'on parte,” MJ était dans son élément, dirigeant le club de décathlon, ne laissant jamais l'équipe tirer le meilleur parti de sa poigne de fer.

“Merci, Michelle. Donc, grâce à notre excellente victoire l'année dernière aux nationales, nous avons été invités à la tour de Stark Industries pour une visite exclusive du bâtiment, avec les coulisses des laboratoires et ce qui fait de Stark Tech la référence mondiale ! Voici vos permissions de sortie, tout le monde doit la faire signer et la rendre avant mardi prochain. À demain !” déclara M. Harrington avec enthousiasme. Peter, de son côté, était horrifié.

Ned se tourna vers lui et murmura, “Mec, t'étais au courant ?”

Peter se tourna également vers son meilleur ami, pâle avec les yeux écarquillés, et répondit avec une voix rauque, “Non mais mon dieu je suis tellement mort.”

“Hey Pénis !” cria Flash. “T'es à court de chance maintenant, tout le monde va voir à quel point ton ‘stage à SI’ est réel.” Il rit alors qu'il sortait de la salle, et Peter réalisa combien il était dans la merde.

\---------------------

Tout va bien se passer, pensa Peter, je dois juste garder ma tête baissée et prier tous les dieux et Thor pour que M. Stark ne m'embarrasse pas. Aujourd'hui était le jour de la sortie, et tout le monde était excité, tout le monde, sauf Peter. Même MJ avait une lueur dans les yeux, ce qui rappelait à Peter un documentaire sur National Geographic dans lequel le tigre avait la même lueur alors qu’il tenait sa proie là où il la voulait. Peter, de son côté se sentait comme une proie, mais peut-être pas d’un tigre, peut-être plus comme d’un gigantesque alien maléfique qui allait juste l’avaler et le forcer à révéler ses secrets les plus embarrassants. Il avait essayé de convaincre May que c’était une mauvaise idée d’y aller, mais elle était catégorique sur sa venue.

“Peter, si on pouvait tous ignorer ce qui nous effraye, on ne ferait rien,” avait dit May avec un air de finalité qui n’avait pas changé malgré sa tentative de paraître malade ce matin. Donc voilà où il en était.

Le groupe entra par les énormes portes du hall d’entrée, et tout le monde fut stupéfait devant l’atrium de verre. Une femme dans la vingtaine approcha et commença à parler.

“Bonjour, Midtown High ! Je suis Chloé, et je suis interne ici à Stark Industries. Je serais votre guide aujourd’hui,” la femme était pétillante et semblait compétente, et Peter souhaitait pouvoir se concentrer, mais le vide dans son estomac était bien trop important pour ça. “-J’ai des badges pour chacun d’entre vous, un par visiteur, portez-les et veillez à ce qu’ils soient visibles à tout moment s’il vous plaît.” Avec cette annonce, Peter savait qu’il était foutu. M. Stark avait un truc avec le gaspillage, donc il savait qu’il n’y aurait pas un nouveau badge pour lui aujourd’hui, et avec les différentes couleurs pour les différents niveaux de sécurité, il allait forcément attire l’attention.

“Chloé, pourquoi est-ce que les nôtres sont noirs et le vôtre rouge ?” Fit remarquer Flash.

“Bonne question ! Les différentes couleurs sont un moyen d’identifier instantanément les différents niveaux de sécurité. Ici à SI, nous avons dix niveaux. Noir est le plus bas, seulement autorisé dans certaines zones sans être accompagné par quelqu’un de niveau rouge, comme moi, ou supérieur. Vert est le plus haut niveau, et en ce moment, il y en a moins de dix qui sont actifs. Ce sont des personnes comme Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, et les Avengers qui ont ce badge.” Et Peter. Peter a un badge vert. “Ok tout le monde, nous allons passer à travers ce détecteur-là, merci de scanner votre badge pendant que vous passez et mettez-le autour de votre cou pour le reste de la visite.”

Peter se retrouva à l’arrière du groupe. Ned le chercha du regard et s’écarta pour être également au fond. “Peter, je n’ai pas eu un badge, pourquoi je n’ai pas eu de badge ?”

“Parce que Ned, nous en avons déjà un. M. Stark déteste le gaspillage, il en a donné deux de moins à Chloé parce qu’on les a déjà,” répondit Peter, pensant à son lit. Les deux amis échangèrent un regard, sortirent leur badge, et les enfilèrent, vert pour Peter, et trois niveaux en dessous de lui, jaune pour Ned. Ned avait eu son badge pile quand Peter obtint le sien, quelques jours après l’incident avec le Vautour quand M. Stark cria et leur fit la morale pendant plus d’une heure sur leur irresponsabilité avant de finalement soupirer et de passer un badge à Ned, expliquant combien les compétences en codages de l'adolescent devaient être incroyables s’il était capable de passer outre le propre codage de Tony Stark.

Les adolescents passèrent le point de sécurité, et scannèrent rapidement leurs badges. Tout ce qu’ils pouvaient faire était espérer qu’aucun de leurs camarades ne remarquent la spécificité de leurs badges, ce qui, avec la chance de Peter, n’allait pas arriver.

“Stark Industries existe depuis la moitié des années 30…” Peter mit en silencieuse la guide, ayant appris tout ça il y a bien longtemps. Quand il avait commencé à visiter la Tour, M. Stark avait présenté son bâtiment avec enthousiasme à son protégé. Peter avait tout absorbé, se délectant de l’attention que son Avenger préféré lui montrait et s’émerveillant des avancées technologiques autour de lui.

Les deux groupes suivirent le groupe, Ned, comme tous les autres, en admiration, et Peter, redoutant ce qu’il savait qui allait arriver. Le groupe entra dans un ascenseur, et se dirigea vers le trentième étage, le premier étage dédié uniquement aux laboratoires. Ici, les expériences étaient centrées sur des choses basiques, comme du codage et la fabrication de puces électroniques. Peter n’était jamais venu ici, et pour la première fois de la visite, était intéressé par ce qu’il voyait.

“Ces laboratoires sont dédiés à l'amélioration de la technologie Stark pour le grand public. Ici, les starkphones sont améliorés et perfectionnés. D'autres étages, au-dessus de nous sont consacrés à d'autres produits comme les ordinateurs et les tablettes. À l'étage quarante commence la robotique, au cinquantième étage les biotechnologies et à partir du soixantième étage on retrouve les laboratoires personnels pour les Avengers et Tony Stark ainsi que les zones d'habitation,” expliqua Chloé, menant les élèves à travers le labo et leur montrant quelques fonctionnalités des nouveaux téléphones. “Avant que vous ne soyez trop impatients, nous avons, à Stark Industries, une surprise pour vous ! Nous avons mis au point un projet pour tester vos aptitudes, puisque vous venez de la meilleure école à New York pour les sciences et la technologie. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons vous répartir en groupe de trois et vous montrer ce sur quoi vous allez travailler !”

Des murmures enthousiastes commencèrent à se faire entendre dans le groupe, avec les élèves qui se rapprochaient de leurs amis pour être placés dans le même groupe. Chloé les dirigea de nouveau vers l'ascenseur, mais cette fois à l'étage quarante-sept. Elle regarda le groupe et sourit, profitant de leur joie contagieuse.

Les élèves sortirent de l'ascenseur, et Chloé les mena jusqu’au laboratoire. Les trois premiers devinrent le premier groupe, les trois suivant le troisième groupe, et le dernier groupe, d'une façon ou d'une autre, consista en Peter, Flash et Ned.

“Pénis, je suis le meilleur ici je peux totalement faire ça tout seul,” se vanta Flash, malgré le fait qu'il ne se savait pas ce qu'ils devaient faire.

“SI tu veux, Flash, fait le,” répondit Peter la tête baissée, regardant ses pieds.

Les 3 allèrent s'installer à la table inoccupée, sur laquelle il y avait un robot à moitié construit, des morceaux de robot et un ordinateur. Sur l'écran des instructions pour finir le robot et du code défilaient, et lorsque tout le monde fut prêt à commencer, l'écran afficha le principal logiciel de codage de SI. Pendant ce temps, Flash, était dépassé. Il était bon en sciences, mais pas en technologie. Il était fichu. Peter et Ned, d’un autre côté, pouvaient finir le projet en un claquement de doigt. Peter avait aidé pour la dernière mise à jour de l'armure d'Iron Man, un simple programme de robot ramasseur d'objet ce n'était rien à côté !

Les autres groupes avaient commencé rapidement, chacun essayant de finir le robot avant les autres dans l'espoir de gagner l'attention de quelqu'un à Stark Industries, espérant que ça pourrait leur apporter une place dans la future promo de stagiaires. Flash bougea enfin et commença à travailler. Il avait juste attaché la pince quand Chloé annonça que c'était fini.

“Beau travail tout le monde !” s'exclama Chloé. “Vous avez eu autant de temps que l'on pouvait vous l'accorder pour travailler sur ces robots, et maintenant on va les tester. Mais avant, laissez-moi vous présenter une dernière surprise… Tony Stark !”

Et là le pire cauchemar de Peter se réalisa. Se pavanant dans un costume fait main, portant des lunettes de soleil rouges et un T-shirt de Black Sabbath, Tony Stark entra comme s'il possédait la pièce. Ce qui était un peu vrai au final.

“Bonjour à vous filles, garçons et entre les deux. Vous savez qui je suis. Regardons ces robots ! J'ai demandé aux meilleurs du service R&D de les confectionner, donc ils ont dû être plutôt compliqué. Le premier groupe, c'est à vous,” dit M. Stark.

Le premier groupe lança le programme de leur robot, et il était capable de se mettre en position pour récupérer une tasse, juste avant que sa programmation ne s'arrête et qu'il s'arrête. Les enfants récupèrent leur robot, et Tony pris des notes sur les performances de la machine. Le second groupe pris leur place, et il était capable de soulever la tasse mais la cassa violemment contre le sol.

“Des points pour le style, j'imagine,” se murmura à lui-même Tony, souriant.

Enfin, ce fut au tour du groupe de Peter. Flash plaça le robot au sol, appuya sur start, et attendit.

Encore.

Et encore.

Rien ne se passa. Tony leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Peter. “Pete, c'est quoi ce truc bâclé ? Je t'ai déjà vu construire des IA et tu ne peux pas programmer un robot pour ramasser une tasse ?”

Soudainement, Peter saisit une opportunité. “Je sais M. Stark, mais Flash voulait le faire tout seul. Donc Ned et moi on l'a laissé faire,” répondit Peter, souriant à son mentor.

“Aah l'orgueil. Le plus grand défaut de l'homme. Les enfants ne laissez pas votre fierté se mettre en travers de votre réussite. Il faut toute une équipe pour accomplir quelque chose et non gâcher le temps de tout le monde sur des choses qui ne fonctionnent pas ou n'en valent pas la peine. Prenez ça comme une leçon et ne soyez pas comme celui-là ici,” s'adressa M. Stark avec un regard sévère pour Flash.

Le silence s'abattit sur le laboratoire.

“Bien, tout le monde, c'est l'heure pour vous de rentrer, c'est la fin de la visite. Pete, viens là une seconde,” demanda Tony, observant les élèves se ranger derrière Chloé, murmurant d'admiration à propos d’Iron Man qui avait rembarré Flash.

 “M. Stark, je-”

“Écoute, gamin, je sais que tu peux prendre soin de toi même. Et je sais que tu es probablement en colère que j'ai fait tout ça pour dire quelques mots à ce Flash. Mais, Peter, tu n'es pas seul, tu m'as moi, et May, et Pepper, et même ce prof qui est venu avec vous. Pour l'amour de Dieu, viens nous voir si tu as des problèmes. On est tous de ton côté.”

Peter le regarda, les yeux brillants légèrement. “Je voulais juste vous dire merci, je sais que vous auriez pu en faire bien plus et m'embrasser mais vous ne l'avez pas fait donc… merci”

Avant même qu'il ne sache ce qu'il était en train de faire, Peter était en train de faire un câlin à Tony. L'adolescent savait que M. Stark serait toujours là pour Spider-Man, mais c'était un soulagement de savoir qu'il était également là pour les problèmes plus ordinaires de Peter Parker. Ça n'avait sûrement pas résolu tous ses problèmes, mais ça avait permis de remettre à sa place Flash, tout le monde savait que le stage de Peter était vrai, et le plus important, il savait qu'il avait des gens sur qui compter.

Quand il s'éloigna M. Stark avait aussi les yeux qui brillaient. “Mon Dieu, Pete, ne parlons plus de ça… jamais… merde je veux dire que je ne suis pas fait pour toutes ces émotions. Maintenant va retrouver tes amis, je te verrais vendredi.”

“Au revoir, M. Stark,” dit Peter, lui adressant un sourire sincère. “Merci.”

**Author's Note:**

> Vous pouvez me laisser des commentaires si l’histoire et la traduction vous ont plu. N'hésitez pas à aller voir les autres fictions de la série. J’accepte toute suggestion et critique constructive.  
> La note de l’auteur : “hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed ! this is my first fic, I barely edited it, and I'm very uncreative, so I went with a solid trope lol. please please please comment, I would love to know how to improve, or what you'd like to see me do better!!”  
> Coralie :)


End file.
